Love Beyond Life
by Dreamscape132
Summary: Wirt returns to The Unknown in hopes of a better existence and to admit his true feelings to his friend, Beatrice, but at what cost? Rated: T for darker themes relating to death.
1. Chapter 1

Wirt's shoes made soft clunks as they hit the rather saturated earth beneath them. A thin layer of mud caked the edges of his mismatched shoes. The laces of one shoe flung about freely, their threading thoroughly soaked. Although the evening was warm, a rather cool breeze rustled its way through the leaves of the trees around him. He adjusted his sweater and brushed a hand through his hair before shoving it deep into his pocket as he had with the other, hoping to find some extra warmth.

He turned his gaze upward. The leaves above him were illuminated ever so slightly by the final rays of sunshine which hit them. Even though it was growing dark, the woods seemed much more welcoming than his last time in them over a year before. Along with that, it was spring. Rather than colored by the decaying leaves of autumn, the world around him was quite green.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked himself in a whisper, looking down to the empty space at his side. His heart wrenched, realizing how lonely the journey was on his own. It was hard to believe, especially for himself, but he already missed his half-brother, Gregory. He would certainly bring a bit more entertainment to the trip. He sighed, knowing it was better that Greg was not there. It would be a while, but he would see him again.

His hands flung from his pockets to correct himself as the tip of his shoe connected with a protruding tree root and he let out a slight gasp. Although his correction was almost flawless, having honed the skill instinctually from performing it so often, he came to a stop rather than continuing forward. His heart began to pound, a sense of panic overcoming him. It was as if the root was his breaking point, tipping his scale in the wrong direction. "What have I done?" he began to whisper to himself over and over again. "This was a bad decision, wasn't it?"

He took in a deep breath, filling his lungs with air while his eyes fell shut. He exhaled, a much more peaceful look upon his face. "Everything will be fine when you actually figure out where you are. You made a decision, and you have to stick with it… it's not like there's any going back anyways," he muttered and then sighed, continuing ahead.

He hunched over as the breeze began picking up once more and wrapped his hands around himself. Although growing colder, the coming night was also growing more beautiful. He looked up to the sky once more, a few stars twinkling in the fading light between the trees. Another sigh escaped his mouth, much more content than the previous.

A slight smile appeared upon his lips as a sense of hopefulness covered up the remnants of worry in his brain and heart. Thoughts of a rather sassy little bluebird began to fill his mind. He had always known Beatrice as a bluebird and struggled to wrap his head around how different she would look now that she was human once more. He had fallen in love with the world in which he now walked and it was one reason he had decided to return. Yet, it was thoughts of the silly bluebird that had drawn him to his such a conclusive decision.

Attempting to picture what she would look like when they met once more quickly turned into memories of their time spent together. He began to chuckle softly to himself, thinking of the journey they had together. Even though their time with one another had been short, he could not help but believe that Beatrice was the best friend he had ever had. Even though it had been some time since he had seen her, he knew he would feel as comfortable around her as if it had only been a day. He could tell her anything… almost anything.

Wirt let out a sudden, "Oof!" as the entirety of his front half slammed into something before him, much too soft and warm to be a tree. He heard a frightened gasp and the barking of a dog as he fell backwards and to the ground.

The skies now devoid of all but a few final rays of light, all that Wirt could see before him was the silhouette of a thin female body along with a dog lapping at his cheek. "Whew, yeah, that definitely scared me," a familiar voice said in a rather unamused tone. "Wasn't expecting anyone else to be out here, especially at this time of night." Wirt grasped the soft, slender hand that was offered to him, but was quickly dropped back to the ground as the girl let out another gasp.

"Wirt! It's you, isn't it?" the girl then asked, grasping his hand once more and pulling him up onto his feet. Her eyes darted up and down his body, examining its every inch. "Same pointed nose, same ears that are too big for your head… same untied shoes," she said with a laugh as her eyes moved down to his feet. "You know, you really do need to get better at tying those. It's getting pathetic. Ever heard of a double-knot? Maybe you just need a new pair of shoes? It's not like yours even match anyways… but where's the cape and stupid pointy hat? I barely even recognized you."

"B-beatrice? Talk about not recognizing someone. You're… you're," Wirt muttered, admiring her with awe. Her face was pale and covered in freckles, her cheeks flushed pink by the cold. Atop her head was a pile of auburn hair, brought together in a somewhat messy bun.

"A human? Yes, I know. I thought we went through all of this before you left. That's why I needed the scissors," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but you're… I didn't you were same age as me… I thought and was hoping but, uh, never mind…" he mumbled in embarrassment, his cheeks growing slightly pink.

Beatrice smiled softly in response. "What, did you think I was older than you… or younger? Please say you thought I was older. I am mature for my age after all."

"I, I don't know," Wirt said, scratching the back of his head. "I was thinking bird years were different."

"Well, you've changed a bit too, I guess," Beatrice said with a shrug. "Even though you look smaller now that I'm basically the same size as you, I think you've gotten somewhat taller. Maybe you have a little bit more meat on your bones too, or is that just the sweater?" She paused for a moment, scratching her chin. "Nope, it's just the sweater."

"…Uh…" Wirt mumbled in surprise as he was pulled into a sudden hug. His eyes grew wide and his cheeks burned red as he hugged back, her body pressing closely against his. Feeling her thin, almost boney frame in his arms, he realized she had no room talking about his weight. Even her dress seemed to fit somewhat loosely upon her body.

"Is something wrong?" Beatrice asked as she pulled away, noticing his rather shocked expression. "It's like you've never gotten a hug from me before. I have hugged you before, you know? Well… it was a wing hug, but that's basically the same thing."

"Yeah, I know, but this was… different."

"Different? You don't just mean the arms do you?" she questioned.

"No, I'm just not used to you being so affectionate."

"I am _not_ that affectionate," Beatrice scolded, her flushed cheeks growing a deeper shade of red. "It's just that… it's been a while," she explained, her voice suddenly weak and soft. "Wirt, I thought I wasn't going to see you ever again." Although the world around them had grown even darker, Wirt could see the sparkle of tears gathering upon the lower lids of her eyes.

He awkwardly raised his arms, hoping to comfort her with another embrace. Before he could, she turned away. He let his arms flop limply back to his sides, knowing she wanted to hold back rather than let go. Air whistled through her nostrils as she sucked in a deep breath and clenched her eyes shut, discreetly wiping away her tears with her finger. "Why are you here?" she asked in a near un-hearable whisper.

"What?" Wirt asked, taking an awkward half-step forward.

Beatrice turned to him, a noticeably blank expression on her face. He could tell she was still struggling to hold back her emotions. "What made you come back?"

"…Long story," he muttered in response, digging the toe of his shoe into the earth beneath it.

"And where's Greg? I miss that smiley little guy."

"He's not here," Wirt said quickly, not wanting her to raise her hopes up too high. "He won't be coming for a while."

"Oh, I'm still glad you're here though. I wasn't expecting it… ever, really. It's a really nice surprise."

"It is?"

Beatrice smiled softly. "Of course it is. It means I get to spend more time with the overdramatic, cynical, and slightly awkward guy that I once went on an adventure with."

"Oh,.. thanks?" Wirt muttered, looking at her curiously.

Beatrice sighed, realizing what she had said. "It doesn't sound very flattering when I say it like that, but trust me, I mean it in the best way possible. I'm human again because of you and so is my family. You also helped me out a few times back then too. I guess you could say that you saved the tail feathers I don't have anymore," she said with a laugh, her smile brightening. "I never did get to properly thank you for what you did, did I?" Wirt's eyes grew wide and his body locked as he felt Beatrice's soft lips press against his cheek. She retreated quickly, clasping her hands together nervously and staring downward to the ground between them. "Anyways, you never got around to telling me why you're here."

"Actually, about me being here and all, I… need a place to stay," Wirt sputtered out as feeling returned to his body, and he attempted to push back the thoughts of her kiss.

"The mill is close by, and I certainly wouldn't mind having you as a guest. You'll just have to deal with my parents. I have a feeling they won't be much of a problem because of what you've done for us."

"I'll just explain the situation to them, and they'll understand, right?" Wirt asked, hoping for assurance.

"You mean the situation you haven't even gotten around to telling me?" Beatrice asked smugly, a smirk upon her lips.

"No, not that, I just mean my being here and not having a place to stay."

"Yes, it's a pretty basic statement, no need to get worked up over it. Come on, let's go," she said, motioning for him to follow as she turned upon her heel and started off, her canine friend upon her heels.

It was not long before the silence between them grew awkward, only the occasional gust of wind howling through the trees and the sounds of their shoes against the earth breaking it. Beatrice had so much to say, so much to ask. She figured Wirt would as well. Yet, he seemed to be acting rather reserved with her, as if he had something to hide. She wanted to point such a notion out to him, but felt as though perhaps it was too soon.

"So what ever happened between you and that girl you had a crush on back home?" Beatrice asked, finally breaking the silence. This drew out an immediate sigh from the boy.

"Things never really worked out. Yes, we did end up dating, but it didn't last long, not long at all."

"No plans of marriage?"

Wirt turned to her with a look of shock upon his face, nearly tripping over his untied shoelace. "What?" he gasped. "Marriage? I… that never even crossed my mind… or hers. We just thought we liked each other, but we didn't. Things never really went anywhere."

"Ah, well, I'm sorry to hear that," Beatrice replied in a tone which seemed a bit too chipper for such a subject. Wirt gazed upon the girl curiously for a moment, hoping for an answer to her attitude. None was ever given.

It was not long before a silhouette of a familiar mill could be seen in the distance, the warm glow of fire and oil lamps pouring out from its windows along with smoke billowing from its chimney. "Wait, this is where you live?" Wirt asked.

"Mhm," Beatrice replied. "Why do you seem so shocked to hear that?"

"It was the first place Greg and I came across out here. The Woodsman brought us, and we sort of ended up destroying the mill."

"No wonder why the place was a mess when we first came back. You know, that was one of the reasons I thought the Woodsman was a bad guy. It wasn't long after we became birds that he claimed the place as his own. It forced us out and we had to live in that _spacious_ tree hole. He never knew though. Without any humans around, our home did look abandoned."

"…You know, when you think about it, it's really strange that my second time here, this place, your home, is where I end up first again," Wirt said as he thought the words, only giving half of his attention to the girl's statement. "It's almost as if-"

"It's fate?" Beatrice interrupted, causing the two to gaze upon one another for a short moment. "That, or just a strange coincidence because those _do _happen," she then said with a laugh, returning her gaze to the nearing mill.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry I'm late everyone," Beatrice announced as she walked through the door. Her family sat around the dining table, a rather bountiful meal in the center of it, steaming and ready to be served. "I do have a reason this time though. Wirt's back. You know, the one who helped solve the bluebird situation," she explained, pushing the door open wider to reveal the boy standing behind her.

Her mother was the first to speak. "Wirt, it's wonderful to see you again," she said, beckoning for the two to come in.

"You too," Wirt said politely, gently closing the door behind him.

"I think the last time we spoke, I offered you dirt," she said with a warm smile. "Why don't you join us for dinner, and I'll give you something a little better."

Wirt felt a prodding upon his side and looked down to see Beatrice's elbow. He turned his eyes up to hers as she glared. "Thank you for the offer. I'd love to," he announced, turning back to her family. There was another jab to his side, this time hasher than the previous.

"You need to ask," Beatrice whispered starkly when he turned to her once more. Wirt gulped and nodded his head.

"Ahem!" he coughed, clearing his throat. "…Uh, Mr. and Mrs…. Beatrice?" he muttered, his face growing red as he thought of how idiotic he sounded. "As I'm sure you know, I'm not from around here."

"He's visiting," Beatrice added.

"Yeah," Wirt said with a nod, "and I, well, I need a place to stay. I would greatly appreciate it if you allowed me to stay here."

"Of course we will," Beatrice's father said with a nod and smile. "There's no need to be so formal."

"And how long will you be staying, dear?" her mother asked.

"I'm… not really sure," he muttered, scratching the back of his head. The two parents turned to one another for a moment, a curious look upon both of their faces. They then turned back, nodding in unison.

"That'll be fine," her father said. "Now, it's time to eat." Both Beatrice's mother and father rose to their feet. Her mother began dishing food out upon everyone's plates, while her farther headed into the kitchen, returning with an extra plate and silverware along with a chair for their guest.

Wirt took his place, squeezed in between Beatrice and one of her younger brothers as a delicious looking and rather mountainous meal was set before him. With an eager smile upon his face, he grasped a fork and knife in his hands, barely able to remember his manners. He paused to scan the table, assuring himself that every member of the family had received their plate and where ready to dine.

"Even though it's been a while, Beatrice still talks about her adventure with you and your brother as if it just happened yesterday," Beatrice's mother commented as they began their meal.

"She does?" Wirt asked, glancing at the girl in question before shoving a large bite of mashed potatoes into his mouth. The dark brown liquid upon them was much too sweet to be gravy. "Potatoes and molasses?" he muttered after swallowing.

"Yep, it's become a pretty popular dish around here, not really sure why. It's good though... and I'd say she still mentions it about once every week." Wirt once again returned his gaze to Beatrice, her cheeks growing red in embarrassment. He knew this was a fact which she would have never told him herself due to its rather surprising nature. Throughout their time together, that is, up until its end, Beatrice seemed rather indifferent about him and their journey. It was both shocking and nice to know what an impression it truly made on her.

"Oh, and Wirt," her mother added.

"Yes?" he asked, returning his gaze to the lady across from him.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to sleep on the couch in our living room for now. We would have an extra bedroom for guests, but I'm afraid each one has already been taken up by the children."

"That's fine, I'm just glad I found a place to stay. I'm tired enough that I think I could fall asleep almost anywhere, and a couch isn't bad at all," he said, yawning at the thought of giving his weary body a rest. "These last couple of days have been rough."

"Wait, how long have you been here?" Beatrice asked, raising a curious eyebrow and coaxing out an immediate sigh from Wirt's mouth.

"Close to a day, I got here last night. I had no idea where I was. I've just been wandering around the forest ever since."

"So this is the first meal you've had since then?" she asked, her brow furrowing with concern.

"…Yeah," he responded weakly, giving a nod of his head.

"No wonder you're eating like a pig," Beatrice teased, a playful smirk upon her face. Wirt froze, suddenly realizing the way he had been stuffing food into his mouth and quickly swallowing it down in between his sentences. There was also the sudden feeling that he had something a bit extra around his lips. "Yeah, you might need this," she said with a laugh, handing him her napkin. He grasped it awkwardly and quickly wiped away the crumbs which hung around his mouth.

"Oh, stop teasing the boy and let him eat, Beatrice," her father said with a laugh.

"I was just making an observation, dad," Beatrice assured him before turning her sights back upon the thin boy beside her. "A whole day without eating, do you do that often? I guess that's why you're so skinny."

"No," Wirt sighed out, "it was just this once. You're pretty thin yourself," he added, turning his eyes from her face to her body. "You were more… puffy as a bird."

"I am _not_ that skinny," Beatrice said with a huff, rolling her eyes. Anyways, I'm just glad that we ran into each other, even if it was literally. I don't think wandering around the woods for another night would've been too good for you."

"When did you get so caring, Beatrice?" Wirt asked smugly, having noticed the subtle change in her attitude towards him since he had arrived.

"Oh, you know me, I don't really care much about anything," Beatrice responded with a nervous chuckle. "I guess I only care about those who are important to me… er…" her sentence trailed off into a mumble, realizing she was digging herself deeper into a hole rather than crawling out of it. Her cheeks glowing pink, she took in a breath of air before continuing. "Never mind… yeah, I guess I do have a soft side, alright?" Both of her parents chuckled at the statement, causing her blush to spread further outward across her face.

It only took Wirt a few quick bites to finish his meal, and he did not have to wait long until the others finished as well. Besides Beatrice, her father, and her mother, the rest of the family had been rather quiet. He wondered if perhaps it was because he was there. Only a few conversations of rather simple subjects were struck up around him once he and Beatrice had grown silent.

Wirt watched rather passively as Beatrice's mother rose to her feet, grabbing a few plates in her hands. Another nudge to his side from Beatrice's elbow corrected him. "Don't be a bum and take this for granted, Wirt," she whispered as she too rose to her feet. "Offer your help. It's the least you can do." Wirt nodded his head as he too stood.

"Do you need any help?"

"I'd like that. Why don't you help Beatrice clean up the table?"

"Sure," he said with a nod and then smiled.

As they traveled back and forth from the table to the kitchen, Wirt had to catch himself on many occasions as his eyes wandered over to the girl beside him. He was still attempting to process her appearance as a human rather than a bird, and a rather beautiful human at that. Guiltily, he was not only looking at her to aid such a mental process, but to admire the girl as well. His eyes would dart away as casually as he could manage each time they met with hers. He hoped that she would not notice the persistent glances, but in reality, he knew she most likely already had.

"Okay, what's with all of the staring, Wirt?" she finally asked as she retrieved the last of the plates from the table. Although Wirt was expecting the question to arise, he was still caught off guard by the words.

"I…well," he muttered, "I guess I'm still not used to you like this."

"Like what? A human?"

Wirt nodded his head. "Yeah, that."

She shrugged, a small stack of plates in her hands. "Well, you better get used to it. I don't think I'll be changing back into a bird anytime soon, not that I ever want to again." She paused, letting out a sympathetic sigh. "I understand where you're coming from though. You have only known me as a bird until now."

"The first time you told me that you were a human, I had a hard time picturing it. Now that I'm seeing it, well, it's almost unbelievable to be honest," Wirt commented, his bangs gliding to and fro across his forehead as he shook it.

"Is it… weird or something?" she asked curiously, giving him a rather serious gaze.

"No, not at all, it's just a bit distracting. Yeah… actually, it is a bit weird."

"Don't tell me you liked me better as a bird?"

"No, that doesn't change anything. You're still the same. You just don't… look the same. It's a nice feeling though, that you're more like me now. It'll take some getting used to though."

"Well, from what it sounds like, you'll have some time to do that," Beatrice said with a smile.

"Beatrice, could you help me with the dishes after you're finished cleaning up the table?" her mother called from the kitchen.

"I can handle the rest of these," Beatrice said, nodding for Wirt to stack the last couple of plates upon her pile. "Why don't you go get familiar with your new sleeping quarters? I don't think it'll be too long until I finish."

* * *

><p>Wirt walked into the living room as Beatrice's father was leaving. "Off to bed already?" he asked, coming to a stop before passing Wirt by. "It sounds like you do need to catch up on your sleep. I got out a pillow and blanket for you," he said, nodding his head to the couch, a folded quilt blanket and down pillow setting in its center.<p>

"Thanks," Wirt said with a nod as he left. Memories rushed into his head as his eyes traveled around the room. He remembered the first time he had laid upon the couch and the poetry which rolled off of his tongue as Greg stared at him. The room itself seemed much more welcoming in its present state, even though little of it had changed. Even the glow of the fire seemed to be brighter.

His eyes returned to the couch, and the thought of sleep seemed rather intriguing. Although it was early, he wanted nothing more than to lie down. He rested the pillow upon the arm of the sofa, then sat down and pulled his shoes from his feet. With a swift swing of his lower half, his body rested upon the soft cushioning beneath it. He turned over on his side, admiring the roar of the controlled flames close by. The waving and flicking of the fire, accompanied by the crackling of the wood which fueled it was the perfect herald for the sleep which soon overcame him.

Sharp, needle-like claws pinched at his shoulder but were clasped gently enough so that they did not hurt him. "Wirt… Wirt," Beatrice said softly. He turned his head to see the beady black eyes of a bluebird along with a smiling beak. "Wirt," she said once more. His eyes blinked open, looking up at the girl in her nightgown as she shook him. "Sorry to wake you. Well, actually, I'm really not because you need to tell me the truth."

"The truth?" he asked, rubbing fisted hands against his eyes as he sat up.

"Yes, why are you really here? You seemed more than happy to return home the last time I saw you, so why come back?" Wirt let out a combination of a sigh and yawn in response as he motioned for her to take a seat beside him.

"When I first got here, yeah, all I wanted was to get back home. This place is so different than where I'm from. That's what makes it special though. Being stuck here, I sort of developed a connection to the place… and to the people here. It's a strange place, but I guess that's why I fit in."

"Wirt, you're really not that strange," Beatrice asserted.

"That's my point, no one here thinks I am."

Beatrice rolled her eyes. "I guess there are a few things here and there like the poetry, but I'm sure almost anyone would consider you normal, even where you're from."

"Well, it's not just that," Wirt added, shaking his head softly. "I feel like a different person here. I guess you could say that here, I can be who I've always wanted to be. We helped so many people when I was trying to get home and had so many adventures."

"So what you're saying is that you actually feel less normal here, your life isn't as drab as it is back home?"

"…I, I guess you could say that. In the end, I was having doubts about actually heading home. I made the decision because of Greg. I wanted him to be safe and happy. Yeah, I was happy to be back home when we first got there, but it wasn't that long before I started missing this place… missing you, missing all of it."

"From what it sounds like, you're going to be here for a while. You said you were content with being home, so something must have happened that made you decide to come here for more than just a visit. Don't tell me it was what happened between you and that girl."

"No, what we had ended a long time ago. I… it's just that, well, I never really found where I lived to be all that special. After coming here, it sort of confirmed those thoughts. I like it better here."

"So how long _are_ you staying here?" Beatrice asked softly, a look of concern upon her face.

"I… a while," he muttered, turning his eyes away from her own.

"What about your parents? What about Greg? They're your family and you left them behind just like that? Won't they worry? Were they actually okay with you leaving?"

"Greg knows how much happier I'll be here and why I wanted to come back. I… I told him goodbye before I left, that I loved him," Wirt said weakly, tears forming in his eyes. Beatrice clasped her hands around Wirt's slender biceps, forcing him to look her in the eyes as tears trickled down his face.

"I don't think you tell Greg that you love him that often. This goodbye must have been a pretty serious one. You're planning to stay for good, or at least for quite some time, I can tell. Anyways," she whispered, moving her hands to his waist and pulling him into a comforting hug. "I'll let you sleep." She rested her head upon his shoulder as she continued embrace him for a few moments longer, stroking her hand gently up and down his back. "I know you're still not being completely straight with me, but I don't want to push you too far," she said sweetly before a stern look came over her face. "Don't think you're getting off easy though. I will ask again," she said firmly and then glared him down before she rose to her feet. "Goodnight, Wirt."

"Goodnight, Beatrice," he muttered in response as he laid back down and adjusted his blanket. "…My parents didn't know I was leaving."

Beatrice came to an immediate stop and twirled around upon her sockless feet to face the boy once more. "You ran away from home?" she asked softly.

"I guess you could say that. They should know by now though."

"I'm sure they do. I had a feeling something was going on. Thanks for being honest... I'll think of something fun for us to do tomorrow, or at least to pass the time. So sleep well and don't worry too much about it."

Wirt nodded his head before she turned to quietly make her way back up the shadowed stairs. Although worries of both home and family filled his mind, the lull of the warm fire along with thoughts of his friend, Beatrice and the time they would spend together the next day aided in pushing them back.


	3. Chapter 3

Wirt awoke to a painful flick upon the tip of his nose, causing him to wince and grumble as he turned over onto his side. "Wake up, bum. You came here for a reason, right? So there's no point in sleeping all day." The familiar tone of Beatrice's teasing voice transformed Wirt's wincing into a peaceful, contented smile as he blinked his eyes open.

"So, uh, did you think of something to do?" he muttered halfheartedly, struggling to escape slumber's grasp.

"I guess," Beatrice responded with a sigh, folding her hands together.

"You guess?" Wirt repeated as he reluctantly pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"I don't think it will end up being anywhere near as exciting as what we did together the last time you were here, but how does a pond sound?"

"…A pond?" Wirt questioned, staring blankly in her direction as his eyes adjusted to the morning light.

"Ugh," Beatrice groaned, "it'll be a lot more fun than it sounds. It's a big pond and… and, yeah, it was a dumb idea."

"No, it's not dumb," Wirt assured her. "I was just curious about what we're going to do there."

"It's a big pond, like I said. It'll sort of be like going to a lake. I figured since you still need to catch up on your rest, something more relaxing was appropriate…" She paused to let out a sigh. "Oh, who am I kidding, certainly not myself or you, right? It was the only thing I could think of, okay?"

"Beatrice, it's fine, and it does sound like fun. We can swim, sit around and relax… or whatever else you do at a pond."

"I feel like after what we went through the last time you were here, your expectations are pretty high up there, and I don't want to disappoint… but to be honest, this place is pretty boring on your average day," she admitted, shaking her head softly.

"I'm sure I'll enjoy it. After all, the two of us always end up making things fun."

"That _is_ true," Beatrice said, giving the boy a rather relieved smile. "After breakfast, I'll have my mom pack as some food for lunch so we can spend the day there. I'm also assuming you didn't bring any kind of swimwear… or any clothes for that matter? So you can use my dad's; the two of you are about the same size."

"It sounds like you've been working hard to plan this out," Wirt commented with a sly smile, expecting her to grow embarrassed.

Beatrice crossed her arms, a devilish smirk upon her lips. "Well, I was waiting for a certain someone to wake up. I had plenty of time to do nothing. I planned out of boredom, plain and simple."

"Uh… sorry I kept you waiting?" Wirt muttered as he extended his arms outward, stretching his back.

"You never fail to disappoint me," she replied, giving him a teasing wink. "Anyways, enough chit chat, we have things to do."

* * *

><p>"Be careful, you two," Beatrice's mother said as she handed her daughter a small, woven picnic basket.<p>

"After what we've been through together, I think we can handle just about anything that comes across our path, mom," Beatrice said with a smile, turning to Wirt. Adorned in her father's one piece bathing suit which was decorated with white and red stripes, Wirt was busy struggling to push one of the last of its buttons through its accompanying slit. "Unless what we encounter has buttons," Beatrice said with a sigh as she set the basket down and aided him.

Her mother chuckled as she finished. "Still be careful," she then said as she gave her daughter a kiss upon the forehead and waved goodbye to her friend.

The two made their way down a small trail through the forest, defined by the dew covered underbrush which had been lain over upon it, a canine rather busy with sniffing following close behind. The day had already grown warm and not even the gentlest of breezes made its way through the woods. Left by the stillness, a thin layer of warm, steamy mist hung in the air as the dew began to evaporate. Most of Wirt's concentration was upon his feet, the interior of his shoes rubbing awkwardly against the skin of his sockless feet. Along with that, there was Beatrice. The swimwear which she adorned seemed much more like a dress than an article of clothing meant for the water. He could not quite put a finger on it, but something about the expression upon her face seemed to display worry. He was unsure of exactly why she would feel such a way.

It was not long before the reflective surface of water could be seen, glimmering through a thin layer of cattails and an assortment of other rushes. Beatrice pointed to a small, ancient but sturdy dock extended out over the dark, still water. Setting the basket of food aside, the two rested their backsides upon the dock's end. The wood beneath them had already grown warm from the intense rays of sun beating down upon it. Sliding his shoes from his feet and dangling his legs over the edge, Wirt gasped as his toes were engulfed by the cool water beneath.

Beatrice let out a laugh as a noticeable shiver ran up his spine and spread throughout his body. Wirt smiled as she did the same with a rather similar outcome. "The water's pretty cold," he said, moving his legs gently back and forth, letting the cool liquid push between his toes.

"It's not too bad, is it?" Beatrice asked.

"I guess not, but maybe it's still a bit too early for swimming in."

"Hmph, don't tell me you're not getting in. I had everything planned out and you're going to go and ruin it," she teased.

"Come on, Beatrice, it's cold. I'm sure we can find other things to do here besides just swimming, right?"

The girl sighed in response. "Yeah… but swimming is one of the main reasons we came here. Is there any point in being here if we're not going to swim? Yeah, that's right, I didn't think so," she said with a huff. Wirt opened his mouth to respond but before even the slightest syllable was able to escape his mouth, he felt a harsh push upon his back and was quickly surrounded by frigid cold.

His head burst from the water's surface with a gasp, the cool liquid pouring down over his face from his soaked head of hair. His entire body shook from both surprise and change in temperature, causing him to stutter as he spoke. "Gah! B-beatrice! W-why…? It's f-freezing…"

"Oh, shush, you baby," Beatrice teased. "It's not like I won't be getting in too. With a soft push, Beatrice gently descended into the water, barely making a splash. The air in her lungs was immediately expelled as the chill of the water overtook her. "W-well, you weren't lying," she managed to mutter after inhaling a small amount of air.

"It's not _so_ bad, I guess," Wirt replied as his body finally began adjusting to the extreme change in temperature.

"Yeah… but I don't think we'll be staying in here too long."

Wirt shook his head in agreement. "Nope, not long at all."

"We at least need to enjoy ourselves while we are in here though, so…" with a smile Beatrice slapped her hand into the water, sending a wave of it in Wirt's direction. He shook himself as the water smacked into his face. He then sputtered the remnants from his mouth as he laughed.

"Ah, you want to play that game, huh?" he asked before splashing her back.

Beatrice huffed playfully as water trailed down her face in the aftermath. "How dare you, Wirt?" she hollered as she lunged forward, latching onto his waist.

"Ah!" he yelped as he laughed, splash after splash of water crashing upon his face as she craned his head closer to her free hand.

"You see, the thing about me is that I always win. It may take a while… and I may make some pretty dumb mistakes along the way… or those mistakes might get me into that kind of situation in the first place, but the outcome is always in my favor. I'd recommend giving up now," she explained as she continued her water logging of the seemingly defenseless boy. The next splash was halted as Wirt grasped his hand tightly around her wrist and then dove forward. Beatrice fell backwards into the water with Wirt on top of her.

Wirt came up for air with a laugh. "Are you sure about that?" All was silent, and he blinked his eyes open to discover Beatrice standing before him upon the soft clay like substance beneath them, her hands covering her face. "…Beatrice, are you alright?" She responded by coughing up a small amount of water and groaning. "Beatrice?" he asked again as he drew closer. Suddenly, both of her hands flung from her face and down into the water, sending off the largest wave of water she had created thus far. Wirt gasped in surprise, causing her to giggle.

"You know I'm tougher than I look, Wirt. I can't believe you actually fell for that one."

"Yeah, yeah," he replied in defeat, looking away sheepishly.

"It's getting cold. Ready to get out?" she then asked. Wirt trembled at the mention and nodded his head. Beatrice retrieved a towel for both of them as they climbed back up onto the dock's edge, water dripping from their soaked bodies and darkening the wood on which they stood.

With their arms wrapped around their knees, they shuddered slightly as their bodies slowly warmed in the intense rays of sun beaming down upon them. Wirt froze as he felt the soft, damp touch upon his back as Beatrice slid her arm beneath his towel. "Uh… what are you doing?" he muttered awkwardly as she grabbed the opposite side of his slender waist and pulled herself closer.

"I'm cold. Keep me warm, fool," Beatrice replied, resting her head upon his shoulder and nudging her body up against his own.

"A-alright," Wirt mumbled as he felt the water from her damp locks trickling down his shoulder and arm. He gently slid his hand across her back feeling the boney ridges of her spine beneath her swimming apparel before gingerly wrapping his way around her waist.

"Much better," Beatrice cooed in response, rubbing her smooth cheek upon bare shoulder. Wirt could feel his heart pushing at his chest with each beat, and was sure that she could feel it as well. His cheeks grew red in embarrassment, even though she seemed to mention nothing of it. "I almost forgot how much I enjoy spending time with you."

"You enjoy spending time with me?" Wirt asked in a teasing manner to aid in lightening the toll which was being taken upon his nerves. "I don't think you would've said that the first couple of days we spent together."

"Yep, you're right," she said with a nod, dragging her cheek across his shoulder once more. "I thought you were a boring, slightly annoying, self-centered pushover, but there's a lot more to you, isn't there?"

"I guess so," he said with a shrug.

"It just took a while to see that… and then, well… remember that time we got trapped in the armoire together?"

"Yeah, it was the first time we really spent any quality time together."

"Well, the thought of being stuck with you really worried me."

"Oh, I know. I could tell by all of the screaming at first."

Beatrice laughed in remembrance. "But when we finally got out of there, I actually started to wish we could've been stuck a little longer. I think that may have been the moment that I first experienced the real you, and I really liked it."

"Well, guess what?" Wirt asked with a smirk.

"What?"

"For a while there, I thought your most noticeable trait was your annoyingness." Beatrice immediately pulled away from his shoulder and huffed in his direction as she rolled her eyes. "But then I got to see more of you too. I learned a bit more about you and got to experience the nicer, softer side of your personality. Most all of that happened in that armoire too."

"So I guess it was actually a good thing that we got locked in their together," Beatrice said with a smile before she rested against him once more. Although her hair and dress of a bathing suit were still damp, her skin had dried from the combination of his body heat, her towel, and the sun above.

"Yeah… it was," Wirt said with a sigh as he looked out over the dark water in the pond. A cloud of busy insects created small ripples upon its surface and a few frogs floated about on moss and lily pads hoping to catch some for themselves.

"I'm glad you're back, Wirt."

"Me too."

"Let's eat," Beatrice said as her eyes found their way to the picnic basket which had been left out in the heat. Wirt nodded his head softly as she pulled away. Even though his body temperature had increased considerably since they first emerged from the pond, a slight chill overtook him without the added warmth of the girl's body.

The two grew rather silent as they ate their meal of soft, slightly melted cheese and bread. It was not an awkward silence though. The two had grown more content in one another's presence than they ever had been before. Simply being next to one another was enough to keep them happy.

"No, don't eat that!" Beatrice yelped, breaking the silence. Wirt turned to see her dog about to grasp a small black turtle in its maw. He halted what he was doing all together and returned to her, tail wagging furiously. "Mind if I give the rest of the food to him?" she asked. "I really don't need him eating those turtles right now. It never turns out good."

"Go for it," Wirt said with a shrug.


	4. Chapter 4

After returning to the mill, it was not long before another early spring evening came, bringing a chilling breeze with it. As the sun grew low in the sky, Wirt, Beatrice, and her family sat down for another meal. Wirt gazed down at the steaming bowl of stew which set before him, chopped carrots and potatoes resting atop its light brown surface. Both he and Beatrice were still rather silent. It seemed as though her family had grown more comfortable with the visitor's presence. Their conversations seemed much livelier than the previous night, or perhaps the silence was too awkward for them. Wirt's eyes traveled from one family member to the next as he began to spoon the stew into his mouth. He could not help but notice the many traits they shared with Beatrice, their pale freckled faces, their dark eyes, and their fiery red hair. It seemed as though they were the perfect, happy, cozy, and not so little family.

Then there was the cherry on top of it all, the crown atop the wonderful family's head, Beatrice. As he turned his head, allowing his eyes to finally reach her, their eyes met. Their gaze held for a moment before they both turned away. A light blush coming over his cheeks, Wirt wondered if she had been staring at him the whole time. As he continued to eat, Wirt grew more and more anxious as thoughts of the girl flooded his mind. A familiar sensation could be felt fluttering deep within his stomach. He knew he liked Beatrice, and that he had returned to her for a reason. He was beginning to feel the sensation of love, real love and the want to be with her even more so than he ever had before. His heart began to pound heavily against his chest. It was growing hard to hold his feelings in, even though he was much too nervous to say a word to her. He wondered whether or not her feelings were the same. After their day at the pond, it seemed so, yet he was still unsure. On occasion, he would return his gaze to her, hoping she would once again be staring back.

As their meal came to an end, Wirt announced that he had not yet caught up on his sleep and was heading to bed early once more. Although this announcement was a cover for his true ailment. His nerves and energetic mind had gotten the best of him, and he needed a way to escape. Wide awake, Wirt lay beneath the quilted blanket which Beatrice's father had provided for him. Once again, he watched the gentle sway of the flames behind the hearth's protective screen to pass the time rather than lull him to sleep.

Late in the night after all had grown silent besides the crackling of the fire, the sudden, light thud of footsteps upon the floor above caused Wirt's heart to pound. He knew exactly who the footsteps belonged to. When they began making their way down the stairs, he knew she was making her way to him. Wirt watched as the silhouette of her thin figure approached, her features coming to life as she walked into the glow produced by the fire. "Beatrice…"

"Wirt," she replied weakly. "I have something to tell you, and I think there's more you need to tell me too." Wirt gulped and nodded his head in response as he sat up, just as the previous night. "Whew, I need to get this off my chest, so I'll go first," she said as she took her place beside him. "About what happened at Adelaide's-" 

"I know. You didn't know her actual intentions and were just doing it to help your family," Wirt interrupted, giving her an assuring nod.

"It's not that… Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you understand, but that wasn't what I needed to tell you."

"Then what do you need to tell me?"

Beatrice sighed, letting her eyes fall shut for a short moment. "Well, there's a lot more to it than that. Wirt… I… I never wanted you and Greg to go."

"Well, I sort of got that feeling near the end. You seemed so sad and most of your conversations with me revolved around persuading me to stay here and hinting at how much better it would be."

"Yeah, well, I was being selfish. The reason why I didn't want you to go to Adelaide's wasn't because I knew she wouldn't help you. She could have. I was more worried about losing you, Wirt. In the end, I realized what I was doing was wrong and the reason I went to her to see if she actually could help you instead of just put you to work. I wanted you to go home because, well, I like you, Wirt. I like you a lot." Beatrice paused to let out another sigh, this time with a shudder in her breath. "Yep, I'm going go ahead and admit it. I love you," she muttered, her cheeks growing a deep shade of red.

Wirt's heart pounded more heavily against his chest than it ever had before, this time mostly out of love rather than fear. "I, I, I love… you too. It probably sounds pretty weird, but I've felt that way for a while now, even when you were a bird."

"Falling in love with a bird does sound pretty strange, but a bird falling in love with a human sounds even more so," she said with a laugh, a look of blissful happiness upon her face and an eager glimmer in her eyes.

"I didn't want to leave. After I realized you hadn't really betrayed me, all my feelings for you came back. Like I said, the only reason I did go was for Greg. Then I came back because of you. I sort of really took a chance on that. Why would a girl like you ever be interested in me?"

"Wirt," Beatrice cooed softly as she wrapped her arms around neck, pulling him close, "you give yourself a lot less credit than you deserve. Yes, some of the things you do are a bit out there, but that doesn't mean you're not amazing. I've never really felt this way about anyone except you. Yeah, I've had a crush here and there, but you're different."

"I-" Before Wirt was able to speak, the girl's eager lips pressed against his own. With wide eyes, he could feel his entire body tense at the sensation, a rush of pure joy traveling through his body. Beatrice pulled away with a nervous gasp as she grasped her hands at the back of his shoulders. She hesitantly brought her gaze up to his own and stared into his eyes a moment before leaning in for another kiss. This time, her lips wrapped around his more passionately than before, causing his shocked body to lock up even further. Wirt struggled to kiss back, let alone place his trembling hands around her waist. Their noses gently bumped and rubbed against one another as they attempted to reposition their heads for a better kiss. Beatrice brought her hand up to Wirt's head, letting his hair slip between her fingers. She then attempted to push his lips even further against her own by pressing at the back of his head.

She pulled away with a giggle as their noses bumped once more. "I wanted to do that before you left, but with a beak, I felt like it would be pretty awkward. Have you ever kissed a girl before, Wirt? I feel like you would've received some training from your ex-lover…but… Wirt?" she asked, noticing the rather serious and gloom look upon his face.

"You know how you said your feelings for me made you selfish?" Beatrice nodded her head softly as she gave him a curious stare. "Well, my feelings for you made me just as selfish."

Beatrice huffed rather worriedly. "What are you getting at?"

"I left my old life behind when I came here… earlier, when I said I risked quite a bit coming here … well, I actually risked everything."

"What do you mean?" she asked, squinting her eyes.

"I won't be able to go back home, ever."

"Huh? What do you mean, Wirt? You're starting to worry me," Beatrice muttered, a slight panic in her soft whispers.

"Beatrice, there's a reason why I've been avoiding telling you everything about coming back. It was pretty stupid of me to think I could avoid it forever. I really never wanted to tell you this, but I guess I have to."

"Tell me what? Just spit it out already, okay?" Beatrice asked, grasping his hands tightly in her own.

"How Greg and I got here, the reason we were lost…we… we were drowning in a river. It was a river back home."

The girl's mouth fell open, rather stunned and confused by such a statement. "What? What do you mean?"

"We were… dying, Beatrice, stuck in a state between life and death. When we _went home_, we escaped that state. If it wasn't for that, we would've drown. We would've been here forever."

"So, what you're saying is that…" Beatrice muttered. Heavy, panicked breaths escaped her mouth and pushed against Wirt's face, gently fondling his bangs.

"It means that to come here, I had to die…" Wirt muttered, tears forming in his eyes. "I… k-killed myself…"

"…What?" Beatrice muttered weakly in response, her hands trembling against his own as tears streamed down her face.

"I…I hung myself, Beatrice. My parents have probably seen me, well, my body by now." He paused, sucking in a gasp of air and grimacing as more tears streamed down his face. "Greg took it well when I explained it to him because he knows exactly where I am. I… I just don't know about my parents. I could never explain to them that Greg and I came here. They'd think I was… was crazy, insane. I still feel horrible for not telling them though… I just, I couldn't," he burst out, struggling to keep from raising his voice too loud as he sobbed. "I- I'll see them again someday though. They may not remember, but I will… I always will. It's sort of a curse and a blessing, I guess." Beatrice gazed at the sobbing being before her, her eyes both blank and lost. Her body was shuddering more fiercely than it had been before, and Wirt could feel the goose bumps which had raised upon her flesh as he grabbed her arms.

"I… don't even know what any of this means. I'm… I'm not alive either, am I? Where I live… here, the place that I thought I'd been living in for my whole life, it's all a lie?" Wirt swallowed painfully and nodded his head. "And you sacrificed your life to be with a girl who doesn't really exist at all…"

"It's not like that. We do exist, just our souls, maybe? It's something like that. It's a different world… we're somewhere else."

"How do you know so much about this? I trust you, but why don't I remember? I don't even know who I was or how I got here… but you do."

"You're still you, Beatrice… and I don't really know. I think it's because of how I got here the first time. Being both here and there, I guess I was able to keep my memory and not forget… but what if I start to forget too?"

"I… really don't know, Wirt," Beatrice whispered almost breathlessly before she began to weep once more. "I'm confused and uncertain… and…" she gasped out weakly as her face dripped with tears. Wirt pulled the sobbing, almost convulsing girl into an embrace, wanting to comfort her as much as he possibly could. He felt a painful pang in his chest as she weakly pushed him away. "I… I don't know. I need to go… be alone," she said as she quickly rose to her feet, nearly tripping herself as she rushed away.

"Beatrice…" Wirt said softly, knowing she would not turn back, and that there was no point in going after her. After what to Wirt seemed like ages of sitting in the painfully still silence and gazing ahead, he laid himself down. Even beneath the blanket, he shivered, chilled by the event that had taken place. Although he was no longer truly alive, all the emotions he experienced felt as if he was. There was no escape. After his tears had finally came to a halt, and his cheeks grew dry, he became restless. He sighed as he tossed over onto to his side to gaze into the burning orange flames once more, knowing that he would get little sleep that night, whatever it was that sleep meant in the place he was in.


	5. Chapter 5

Wirt awoke in a rather fanciful lie, wondering what he and Beatrice would do with the day ahead of them. It was not long before he remembered what they had discussed the previous night along with its consequences. He lay wrapped in the warm embrace of his blanket for quite some time, unwilling to leave the quiet room and face what the night had wrought. He tossed and turned in a half-asleep state, too worried of what was to come to return to his slumber, but weak and exhausted enough to lay still. He had no need or want to leave the comfort of the couch until the smell of breakfast and fatty meat, bacon perhaps, coaxed him to the kitchen.

With his body still not fully free from sleep's grasp, Wirt stumbled into the kitchen and was greeted by the smiling faces of Beatrice's parents and the backside of Beatrice's head. "Good morning, Wirt," they said in unison as her mother pointed to the chair which he had claimed as his own.

"Just in time for breakfast," she said sweetly as he took his place.

"…Yeah," Wirt muttered softly as he rubbed his eyes. His heart began to sink, plummet rather, as he realized a greeting from Beatrice had never been given. He slowly turned his head to observe the rather blank, somewhat unstable look which covered her face. He opened his mouth to instead greet her, but stopped himself before he could. Something about her expression told him that she was not looking for a good morning, especially from his mouth. He turned back to the delicious smelling meal that was set out before him. His nose was correct when it predicted the bacon upon the plate, along with eggs and a slice of bread. He would have been much more willing to eat the comforting, home style meal if it were not for Beatrice's new behaviors.

His stomach soured at the sight, along with the worry of how long it would be before her mood bettered. He knew he was the cause and felt horrid for admitting to her what he had. It was a rather life changing explanation, an afterlife changing explanation at that. He could not forgive himself for how much he had hurt and confused the girl, and wondered if her feelings were the same. At the same time, he understood how unavoidable the explanation would have been. Perhaps, somehow, it was better that the words had come sooner rather than later. In some uncomprehensive way, it may have been worse the longer he let it fester. All he could hope for was forgiveness. If not, he was unsure of what to do or how to move on. He had returned for her. If she did not want to be in his presence, he had to find somewhere else to be and something else to do in the strange place. In his current state, he was a parasite to her family, and he knew he could not continue on as such. He would stay in hopes of the situation returning to what it had grown into before its fall, and if it did not, leave.

"Is something the matter, Beatrice?" her mother asked after she had stayed quiet for so long.

"Nothing, mom…. I'm a bit tired is all."

"Are you sure?" Beatrice nodded her head softly in response while picking at her meal with a fork, moving the food about rather than consuming it. "Your day at the pond must have exhausted the two of you," she added, turning to Wirt. His expression mirrored hers almost perfectly.

* * *

><p>A series of days spent speaking little and doing nearly nothing at all seemed to crawl by as long, painful months to Wirt. The hours of his days spent awake were filled with little but thoughts relating to his family and worries of Beatrice. At times, he regretted ever doing what he had. If he would have left his relationship with Beatrice as it was before he had gone and never returned, he felt as though she would be much happier. He had not only hurt his family and friends, but the girl he loved as well. He had ruined everything, and it was all because of his choice.<p>

As his mind grew more clouded with such thoughts, as his mood seemed to worsen every day, and as his body felt as though it was growing weaker, he made his decision. Beatrice had spoken but a few words to him over the course of days after their discussion. Although, he could not even count the number of days that had gone by since then, even though they seemed so slow. They melded together like an everlasting nightmare. He realized it was most likely as bad for Beatrice if not worse. If he left, then maybe she could forget, pretend to still be clueless of her fate and his. Along with that, he was under the impression that his mood was also affecting her family, especially her parents.

He could tell the two adults were worried by the way they looked at both him and Beatrice, how they seemed much less chipper than when he had first arrived. The change in attitude spread out to affect Beatrice's siblings as well. All were less energetic and lively and seemed to have little to do or say. Wirt knew it was all because of him. His presence in their home had completely ruined their blissful lie of an existence. If he was gone, said existence would return to its normal state. He wanted to do no more harm, only repair what he had destroyed.

He awoke early upon the next morning. It occurred due to a combination of another sleepless night along with the fact that he wanted to be gone before the others awoke. He planned so because he knew Beatrice's parents would be kind enough to persuade him to stay. Along with that, he knew himself well. He would grow emotional if he said his goodbyes in person. Seeing him in such a state would hurt both Beatrice and her family, and he wanted to hurt them no more than he already had. He had rummaged around to find a pen and ink, and hastily scribbled a note to leave behind.

_I apologize for leaving in such a hurry, but I have decided it is time for me to return home. Thank you all for allowing me to stay here and providing what you could. I appreciate everything you've done._

_Farewell,_

_Wirt_

He sighed as he placed the piece of paper atop the neatly folded quilt and pillow which already rested on the sofa. All that was left was to pack what little he had, almost none of which he owned. Beatrice's father had provided him with a few sets of spare clothes considering the fact that he had arrived with none but the articles which he wore. Folding them into a neat stack, he buckled them together with a spare belt that her father had also provided. They would be exposed to the dirt and weather outside, but it was the best method of transport he could think of, having no bag or suitcase of any kind.

A sudden noise from behind caused him to jump ever so slightly and freeze halfway through retrieving his luggage. Feeling a presence behind him, he dropped the clothes to the floor and hesitantly, almost fearfully turned to see who it was. "…Beatrice," he muttered, making out her features in the dim glow of early dawn.

"…Wirt… what are you doing?"

"I… I… well, uh…" he sputtered out, raising out of his hunched over state and to his full height.

"You're leaving?" she asked, her eyes darting from the clothes to the bedding items.

Wirt turned his head down awkwardly and crossed his arms. "… That was the plan."

"Why?" she asked, almost gasping the word from her mouth.

"Because…"

"Because why, Wirt?" she returned sternly, taking his note in her hand and raising it up to her face.

"I… I feel like…" his voice began to crack, his emotions overtaking him, "like I'm hurting you… and your family by being her. I'm sorry, Beatrice… I should've never come back. It was a dumb idea." Wirt tensed as he felt her arms wrap around him but quickly accepted her comfort as her body pressed into his own. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and rested his watering eyes against her shoulder. Beatrice sighed, stroking her hand against his back.

"I'm sorry too, sorry for not saying anything to you these last few days. Don't blame this on yourself, Wirt. It may not seem like it, but I'm grateful you told me the truth. Before you ask, I still love you too."

"I… but-" Before he was able to speak another word, Wirt was interrupted by Beatrice's hand grasping the underside of his chin, and then her soft lips pressing against his own. The short, gentle kiss was enough to expel the nervous energy that was building up inside him. His muscles relaxed and a warm sensation grew within him.

"Please don't go, Wirt. Well, I wouldn't let you leave, anyways, but it sounds sweeter that way," she said with a soft laugh, caressing his cheek in her palm and using her free hand to crumple the note.

"You don't want me to?"

"Of course I don't. Don't be stupid. Do you realize how glad I was when you first arrived?" she asked, dropping the crumpled parchment to the floor.

"Yeah, I understand that, but you didn't look too happy after I told you how I did."

"I wasn't angry with you… well, actually, I was but whatever… what's done is done, okay? Most of what I've been going through is shock. I was in the process of trying to remember how long I've been here, how long I've been… and I don't know. I really don't know anything, let alone trying to remember my life before all of this. I've realized something though. I have a feeling that I've been here for quite a while, and this is really all I know. I may not ever get any older or do anything all that important, but I'm happy. I have all of my family here with me, have a fairly nice existence here or lack thereof… and now I have you too. There's not much more of anything that I need."

"You don't necessarily have to keep doing the same thing, I mean, look at what you did with me the first time I was here. Just because you'll never 'grow up' doesn't mean you can never do anything."

"…Yep, you're right. We'll have to plan some adventures, you and me, or at least a fun trip."

"Yeah-"

"I wasn't finished yet," Beatrice said in a teasingly stern tone.

"Oh, uh, go ahead then."

She smiled and nodded her head. "I'm still not very happy about how you got back here," she said, her tone growing more serious.

Wirt's eyes widened in fear. "I… I'm sorry. I know, I just…"

Beatrice sighed and held him close once more, the soft silk of her nightgown brushing against his shirt. "What's done is done. There really is no going back, is there?" She pulled away slightly, placing her hands upon his waist and gazing into his eyes. Wirt gazed back and gently shook his head. "Well, how about the two of us be optimistic for once and think about the good of it. Sacrificing the life you had back there, even if it wasn't the greatest thing, took a lot of guts. You're brave Wirt, braver than I ever thought you were. Along with that, you sacrificed everything to be with me. I'll admit that it's pretty romantic," she cooed, a light blush coloring her cheeks.

"Yeah… I guess it was."

"You're really not the best at planning though."

Wirt sighed in embarrassment. "Yeah, I know. I was thinking more about what I wanted then how it'd all work out when I got here."

"It'll be quite some time before you get to see your family again, and until then, I'm guessing you need a place to stay. I want you to stay here with me, and I don't just mean for a visit. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind adding a great guy like you to the family," Beatrice said sweetly, giving him a light kiss upon the cheek.

"You think?"

"I don't know what we're going to do with you otherwise. I'll make it happen," she assured him, giving a soft but meaningful smile.

"Thanks, Beatrice."

"No problem," she said before giving a sigh. "I think all of this will take some getting used to for the both of us, but once we get the hang of things, it'll be great."

"…Yeah," Wirt muttered, his focus turned to the ground.

"Wirt, what is it?"

"…I miss them already…" Wirt said weakly as he locked his eyes with hers once more, tears trickling down his cheeks, "and I, I can't believe what I did to them, what I put them through, what I _am_ putting them through. I wish there was a better way I could've gotten here."

"But there wasn't," Beatrice added, examining his exhausted face with concern. "Do you need to lay down? You didn't get much sleep last night, did you?" Wirt nodded his head and nearly fell to the ground as he stumbled backwards and collapsed onto the sofa. Even though the mood had grown serious, Beatrice could not restrain herself from chuckling lightly at his clumsiness.

"…When I do finally see them again, I'll apologize for everything… if they remember. If they don't, I'll make it up to them somehow," Wirt mumbled out as he thought.

"Scoot over, worry Wirt," Beatrice teased, wanting to lighten the mood.

"Huh?" he muttered, returning his attention to the girl.

"I said scoot over," she said, raising her voice ever so slightly and motioning with her hand for him to make room for her small body.

"A-alright," he said, turning onto his side and scooting the farthest back that he could. Beatrice rested her body upon the small strip of cushion, laying on her side as well to face Wirt. She pushed hands into the crevices between his arms and sides, and then pulled her body even closer to his. Blushing, Wirt returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around her own and placing his hands upon her back. He then frowned, letting out a deep and painful sigh.

"What now?" Beatrice asked, although not impatiently.

"Greg's going to be older than me when he gets here… and my parent's, well…"

"So?"

"It just seems wrong… weird."

"Age really doesn't matter here when you think about it; it doesn't really exist, after all. Age doesn't change how much your family loves you either. There's no point in worrying about your old home now. That's what this place is for after all, right? Most of us here don't even know about our fate or our existence there. We stopped worrying about it long ago."

"That does make sense, I guess."

Beatrice softly kissed his lips as she moved her hand to his. Sliding her fingers between his own, she brought her other hand up to his head and gently pet it before ruffling his hair. "All you need to worry about is catching some sleep," she said as she pulled her lips away.

"Yeah, you being here is going to help," Wirt whispered, letting his eyes fall shut as he squeezed her hand.

Beatrice huffed teasingly. "Then I guess I'll have to stay."

"…Beatrice?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

"Yes, Wirt?"

"I made the right choice. I was thinking I didn't there for a while, but I did."

Beatrice rested her cheek against his own and gently rubbed her smooth skin against his. "Glad to hear it," she whispered as she grew nearer his ear. Wirt replied by tightening his grip around her and scrunching her lengthy, slightly oversized gown against her skin. "Goodnight," she then expelled, almost breathlessly.

"It's morning, actually," Wirt said.

A pleased smirk came across Beatrice's lips as she rested her forehead against his. "Good morning."


	6. Epilogue

Wirt and Beatrice's mother sat across from one another at the dining table. Warm sunlight poured in from the windows and bounced off of the recently polished table surface, illuminating the room. Not another soul resided within the room, only the two of them, a serious discussion to be had. Wirt tapped his fingers anxiously upon the table's edge to which his partner of discussion reassured him with a soft, caring smile.

"I always knew there was something between the two of you considering how much Beatrice jabbered on about you… I know what this place is and how you came back. It sounds like Beatrice does too now. She's taking it pretty well, all things considered. You know I love my daughter very much, and that I want her to be happy. I can't always keep her from living the life she never had, and it sounds like you're the key to unlocking it. Beatrice loves you, and after all that you lost to come back for her, it seems you love her just as much. I don't think you came back on a whim. Your young heart didn't lead you astray. You know that what you have with my daughter is something special, something beyond a little crush. If that's true, we'd be happy to welcome you into our home and as a part of our family.

"I… thank you," Wirt whispered, turning his eyes down as tears welled up inside them.

"You're welcome," she said softly, pushing herself from her chair and rushing around to his side. His vision blurred, Wirt gazed up at her curiously and was soon embraced in hug from the caring mother.

"I meant everything I said to her. It was all true. I wouldn't have… well, done what I did if I wasn't sure I wanted this. Thank you for being so understanding and accepting me into your family," he said, halfway standing from the chair and patting his hands against her back. Tears began to travel down her plump face as well, a joyous, contented smile forming on her lips.

"My Beatrice can finally be truly happy here. It's what I've always wanted for her," she said with a sniffle, patting her hands against Wirt's small back. "Now, I think Beatrice would be more excited about this news than myself, and I don't think she'll be able to bare much longer waiting for it. You can be the one to tell her. I think you'll enjoy the hugs and kisses a bit more than I would."

Wirt broke away from her hug with an eager smile and turned his attention to the window. Outside, Beatrice sat in the grass at the edge of the forest with her faithful canine companion, gazing out into the forest. He watched the soft motions of her hand as it stroked up and down his furry back. "Think I can get all the way out there and surprise her before she notices?" he asked, turning back to the mother with a smirk.

"Nope," her mother said with a laugh.

"Well, that's discouraging," Wirt said with a shrug as he stood and walked to the door, slightly stumbling over his untied shoelaces.

Beatrice's mother moved to the window and watched as Wirt made his way outside. Not long after taking a few steps into the grass did the dog's ears perk up, his tail beginning to wag as he turned. Beatrice turned to the boy even more eagerly than the dog, her brow furrowed and a look of what seemed to be fear upon her face. What was fear quickly turned into joy. Although her mother could not hear exactly what the two were saying, she could experience what her daughter was feeling. She grinned as Beatrice did the same. Tears streamed down both of their faces as she lunged up from her sitting position and towards Wirt. He stumbled backwards, nearly falling as they made contact, her body slamming against his. The woman was sure she had never seen such a wide smile upon the boy's face before. Nor had she seen such a spring in his step as the two spun in circle, locked in their blissful embrace. She was also sure that she had never seen her daughter as carefree and in the moment as she was with Wirt. Beatrice's happiness was pure and without worry of future or past. Such a sensation would not last forever, but would likely return often while with the boy. A happy sob escaped the woman's mouth as she watched the two kiss while an excited canine danced around their feet.

"So… Wirt, did you ever write a poem about me?" Beatrice asked as she pulled away from the kiss, causing the boys mouth to drop upon.

"Uh… I…. well, sort of," he muttered, a sheepish smile upon his face. "A few…"

"I'd be pretty interested in hearing those."

"I don't really remember them off of the top of my head."

"You sure about that?"

"Uh…"

Although both Beatrice and Wirt always remembered the truth of strange land in which they resided, it was often easy to push the thought deep into the back of their mind and almost forget but not quite. It was the time in which they spent together, whether on an errand or adventure or doing nothing at all that the two could most easily forget. Together, they could appreciate the most wonderful lies that the land which they called The Unknown had to offer. Although a part of an existence much happier than what once was, Wirt continued to look back upon the previous and those most close to him that still presided within it. He would be overtaken with joy when he could look upon their faces again, no matter how different they had become, but he hoped that it would still not be for some time… unless, of course, the lies could offer them something better as they did for him.


End file.
